The Manipulated Royal Heir (Revised)
by james.hofstetter
Summary: This is a rewrite of my earlier version, it is about, Harry gaining his magical inheritance at the weakest time in his life, when he has been battered and bruised by the dursleys, left unconscious in the cupboard to rot. How will he get out? Who will help him?


The Manipulated Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.

Harry Potter, more commonly known as The Boy Who Lived or The Chosen One. On the 25th July, one week before his birthday, Harry Potter made a wish, his wish was to leave Privet Drive forever. He had only just recently taken another beating from his Uncle, a real bad beating, this was not the usual get a slap, locked in the cupboard beating, no this was one of his uncles worst beatings ever, he obviously did not like been told what to do by the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore's minions.

Since Harry was almost dead from this beating, locked in his cupboard, bleeding from his spine, head, chest, throwing up all over the floor, was the end? No, fortunately for Harry, a deity had been looking over him that day, someone who had been watching his life from birth and could see the manipulations Albus Dumbledore had done. This deity could not directly interfere in Harry's life but she could help. She knew that Gringot's have trying to get a letter through to Harry for a long time now but Dumbledore's wards have been stopping them, what this deity did, she adjusted them ever so slightly so this one letter could get through before she disappeared into the night sky.

Before Harry received the letter from Gringot's he got to contemplate everything that had happened to him in his life, while he was contemplating issues, he started to realise, ever since his parents deaths, even berfore that, his birth was to be a martyr for Albus Bloody Dumbledore. He noticed little discrepancies since he started Hogwarts and got till today such as

Why didn't someone competent come introduce him to the magical world?

Why did the Weasley family take the mundane entrance to the train station and not floo or apparition?

Why was the Philosopher Stone guarded with protections that a first year could get by, protections that seemed to be tailored especially to three first years?

If the wards to Hogwarts block dark and evil magic getting in unless by the express permission of the Headmaster or a teacher then how did the diary get by undetected for a whole year?

Why did the chief warlock Dumbledore not order a trial for Sirius? He could have done, even if he said he couldn't

How did Dumbledore not realise that his best friend was been polyjuiced for a full year?

If you were in Harry's mind at the moment, those are the questions that you would be listening to. To Harry the only person in his mind that he could trust right at this moment in time was Hermione, she had always been there for him and unlike Ron stuck by him in times of danger. This was when Harry received the letter, you see Gringot's wanted to get to Harry because they wanted to let him know of his true heritage unlike Dumbledore who was trying to block it. The letter came underneath the door and he opened it. It read

Dear Mr. Potter

We have been trying to get in touch with you since your 11th birthday, concerning your inheritance, unfortunately your letters have been blocked by Albus Dumbledore, We at Gringot's bank apologise for any inconvenience however your presence is required for the will reading of Sirius Orion Black along with a heritage test. This letter act's also as a port key and will transport you to us 5 minutes from opening the letter.

Good Day

Ragnok

King of the Goblin Nation

Truly and utterly, Harry was speechless, he understood that he had been manipulated but he did not realise the extent of it, he actually had an inheritance, he did not just own his trust vault but many others as well. The unfortunate thing, while Harry had been able to move his arms a little to get the letter and read it he could not move much else, The Dursley's had completely struck him naked and beat him up until he could no longer scream, Dudley was punching him and cutting him, Vernon was beating him with his belt and Petunia was burning him with her pans and boiling hot water. Harry gently slipped into unconsciousness as he portkeyed towards Gringot's

When he arrived at Gringot's, bare naked and unconscious on the floor, there was someone who was supposed to greet him and take him to the king, that goblin was Griphook however the sight that awaited him was horrible, blood staining the white marble floors of Gringot's, his scars lining his back, head and chest along with 3rd degree burns everywhere. Griphook had to help and almost instinctively projected his voice the medical wing.

"Griphook what has happened? Why is he hurt like this?"

"How should I know, he just appeared like this on the floor, something must have happened at his home"

"Well it's lucky he is here now, if he was any longer in that house he probably would be dead within the hour, now that he's hear though we can stop him from dying but it's going to be a while before he can recover, at the bare minimum a few weeks. We can take some of his blood now though to commence the inheritance test so when he wakes up it will be ready for him."

1 Week Later

"He's waking up, get Griphook over her now" said a mysterious Goblin

"I'm here don't worry. Mr Potter can you hear me"

"Yes, I can here you, is that Griphook? Am I in Gringot's?

"Yes you are, yes I am Griphook, I'm glad you remember me, now that you are awake however it's time to get down to business. We took some of your blood for the inheritance test we wanted to give you and it has given us some enlightening results, once you have eaten, we shall show you.

Harry wolfed down the food that he was given and Griphook was surprised he could eat that fast but then it was probably was malnutrition did to you. He handed over the inheritance test reuslt's to him and he was left speechless, again. They read.

Harry James Potter

Son of James Potter and Lily Potter

Animagus: Multiple Animagus

Special Abilities: Parselmouth, Beast Speaker, Seer, Elemental Mage

Blocks: Magic Suppresser, Tracker, Horcrux in Scar, Height Stopper, Eyesight Suppreser

Elemental Connections: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Dark, Light, Space, lightning, Ice, Love

Heir to the Most Noble and Royal House of Pendragon

Heir to the Most Noble and Royal House of Windsor

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Emrys

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient house of Lefay

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (By birth right and by conquest)

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peevrell

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Evans

Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt (By right of Conquest)

Once Harry lifted his head, in front of him was the king of the goblin nation along with the goblin council, Griphook and the medic's bowing to him, pledging the race's allegiances to the one true king of magical Britain.

"My Lord, The magical throne has rose again, now you have realised your heritage, the blocks on your magic will release themselves, the crown's power has activated again, your inheritance test results show you to be the King of Magical and Mundane Britain, Lord of many houses, to claim your titles, all you need to do is put on these rings."


End file.
